The present invention relates to camouflage devices; more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for use in an outdoor environment when a person needs to conceal himself from wildlife and/or game. The invention finds particular utility in concealing a small boat and its occupants from sight by birds which may fly overhead. The invention is also useful for concealing a hunter supported on a tree stand at an elevated position in a tree.
In hunting or wildlife observation activities it is critical for the hunter/observer to be carefully concealed from sight from the wildlife, if the activities are to be successful. A sizable industry in the production of camouflage clothing has evolved to at least partially satisfy this need, and various camouflage covers and sheet material have also been developed. These materials are manufactured artificial devices with special coloring patterns which have been deemed to be closely representative of the general environment, and which tend to conceal the silhouette of the objects being covered. They must be transported to and from the observation site; and therefore, attempts have been made to manufacture such devices of lightweight material.
It is also possible to build a blind or camouflage nest from natural materials available at the observation site, which eliminates the need to transport extra materials to the site, and usually results in a superior concealment site because the material color and composition is taken from the immediate area and is, therefore, identical in coloration and consistency with the natural surroundings.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simplifying and improving the construction of blinds and camouflage sites of the type which utilizes natural materials for construction.